Hidden
by KNO
Summary: A girl from the Land of Stone is found in Konoha, requesting to become shinobi. She is accepted into the fold, but not everyone is so welcoming. Re-posted for needed fixings. Rated T for safety.
1. Found in the Forest

Hidden.

_Hide1_. Verb. (past hid; past part. hidden) 1) put or keep out of sight. 2) conceal oneself. 3) keep secret.

1.

Neji walked slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Dawn had not yet broken, so there was only a little light to see by. But, of course, Neji didn't need light. Neji usually didn't get up so early, but he hadn't been able to sleep again. Now to wait for Guy and Lee and TenTen to wake up. It shouldn't take long, Team Guy got up early to start training anyway. Neji's feet led him to the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, on the edge of the forest. Light had spread through the sky, so Neji wasn't in semi-darkness now. He could at least see without straining his eyes. Neji stopped at the start of the forest, looking in. Nothing of interest . . . except. . . .

_What is that?_, Neji thought. He slipped out his Kunai knife.

_Byakugan!_, thought Neji.

His Byakugan revealed nothing as he moved near the dark thing. It was alive . . . but barely. Neji's mouth moved to a grim line. Nothing out of the ordinary was supposed to be able to get through security in the Hidden Leaf Village. So, what was this doing here? Neji reached the object, his Byakugan still searching thoroughly. Neji didn't let his guard down, he had been fooled before. The object . . . was a body. Neji's eyes narrowed. He lifted his foot, carefully, and rolled the body on its side. Neji studied the figure. It was a girl, for one, possibly around his age. She looked rough. . . . Where had she come from and why was she here in the Hidden Leaf Village? Neji bent down and felt for a pulse. It was slow, but the girl was still alive. Neji considered the options. Should he go and get someone to help him, or try and carry the girl back to the village himself? No doubt she should be questioned immediately as she came to. . . . Neji sighed, and pulled the girl up, lifting her easily. He started the walk back to the village.


	2. Saya Oshiro

2

2.

It took smelling salts to finally wake her up. A shinobi had tied her thoroughly to the chair, facing them. Neji stared at the girl curiously. She'd been out of it for a while. The girl's head slowly lifted upright. She opened her eyes about a minute later, staring blankly. The Hidden Leaf shinobi stared back before the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, asked the question all of those present were thinking.

"Who are you?"

The girl seemed to have a little trouble focusing on Tsunade for a minute. Her eyes still stared blankly, no emotions being given away at all.

"My name is Saya Oshiro."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"You are not of the Hidden Leaf Village, that is certain. Where are you from, and why are you here?"

The girl paused before speaking once more, her voice very weak and dry.

"I come from the Land of Stone, and I'm here to become shinobi."

There was absolute silence. Tsunade spoke again after another moment.

"Shinobi? Why would you become shinobi here? You have your own ninja village, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes, but female aren't allowed as ninja in my village. I had heard of the Hidden Leaf Village, and how they treated people as equals. So I came here."

More staring. Tsunade folded her arms.

"Ninja stick with their own village. There is no exception for you here."

The girl wasn't giving up without a fight.

"I don't think you understand. I have applied hundreds of times to train, to all sorts of villages. None will take me. This village is my last hope. I've traveled _months_ on foot to get here. And you're just tossing me right back without even giving me a chance? Some shinobi you are," there was absolute fire in the girl's eyes now, her passive state gone.

Tsunade hesitated. A man by the name of Kakashi Hatake spoke up.

"Tsunade, maybe we _should_ give her a chance," he said reasonably, considering the girl.

Tsunade uncrossed her arms, thinking hard.

"We'll accept you if you have skill. We will house you at the Academy until tomorrow morning. And then," Tsunade's eyes gleamed with a challenge, "we will see if you are worth becoming shinobi."

The girl seemed to accept that, and slumped in her chair as two Chunin untied her. They tied her hands back behind her back once she was released from the chair. They led her out of the room. Neji looked round to Tsunade. She looked irritated. Kakashi was figuring some sort of mental puzzle. Neji turned to his team. Lee looked about ready to explode with excitement for finally getting to train that morning. TenTen appeared confused. Well, the day had started interesting enough. Possibly a new competitor, and one from a totally different nation. How exciting.


	3. Training

**Disclaimer:** This work belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the genius. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

3.

"No, try harder," TenTen coached, shaking her head.

"I am!" replied Neji, his words harsh.

Their training with Guy had ended hours ago, but Neji had commandeered TenTen to train him a bit more with her weaponry. Neji breathed deeply to get control and calm down.

"No, you aren't. Don't get cocky."

Neji gritted his teeth before going back to his place, among the trees. TenTen jumped back into a tall tree in the clearing, across from Neji. Neji swiftly tried to follow where she went, but TenTen was too quiet and stealthy. So it would be a surprise attack then. Neji resisted the urge to use his Byakugan. It would help him in these situations, but he couldn't be dependent on it. There was always the chance it could fail him. Neji closed his eyes and focused. There . . . a small something slicing through the air in the clearing. Neji moved to his right a couple of steps, drawing out his knife. He struck TenTen's weapon smartly as it whizzed past, if Neji hadn't have moved, he would be dead now. The weapon had been aligned perfectly with the center of Neji's forehead. Neji nodded, TenTen would be able to see him. Neji retrieved her knife, and walked into the clearing. TenTen jumped down from a limb and took her knife. The two started back to the village.

"Where's Lee?" asked Neji, not really concerned.

"Working on his Taijutsu," responded TenTen.

Neji nodded. As usual, Lee was training and focusing too much of his chakra and energy on Taijutsu. But, why Taijutsu was appealable, it still lacked helpful skills from both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Not that Lee had any talent for either anyway.

"What do you think of that girl? From the Land of Stone?" TenTen queried curiously.

Neji shrugged.

"I think it's interesting. The part about how her village wouldn't let her become shinobi because she was female. I don't know. Do you think Tsunade will accept her?"

"If she's good."

Neji smiled a small smile, noting the competitiveness in TenTen's voice.

"I'm sure she's not that good, TenTen. Where would she have gotten the training from?"

TenTen shrugged.

"Maybe she observes well."

Neji frowned. That could be a problem if she was good enough to be accepted as a Genin. If she was a good observer, it would almost be like having the Sharingan. But not exactly, she wouldn't be able to copy her opponent's movements, but she could probably deflect a lot of attacks. Neji didn't know what he was worried about. The girl most likely wouldn't make it in anyway.


	4. Acceptance and Placement

4.

Tsunade stared at the girl who had come from the Land of Stone. She was . . . really good. Tsunade was surprised. She hadn't expected anything from this outlander. But this . . . this Saya Oshiro was clearly ninja material. Tsunade wasn't letting her off easy, though. She was going to be Genin first, that was for sure. Tsunade had made her decision, but she was still going to give the girl a hard time. Tsunade knew she could take it, her strength was exemplary, and anger to fuel it. This girl wouldn't give up without a fight, ever. Tsunade beckoned to Saya. She came, slowly, finally coming to stand in front of her. Saya's hazel eyes watched Tsunade carefully.

"So, am I in?" Saya asked, after Tsunade didn't say anything.

"We'll discuss the details tomorrow," said Tsunade, before walking away.

Saya smirked. She was Genin now.

The next morning, Saya was escorted to a classroom at the Academy. A lot of people were there, all staring her down. Saya stared back. After all, it was in her nature. The two ninja led her to the table where Tsunade and a 20-something sat. Saya took the seat near Tsunade. There was quiet before Tsunade spoke.

"I'm sure all of you know by now that we have a visitor from the Land of Stone here. She's requested to become shinobi," Tsunade paused. "I've tested her, and she's worthy of training as Genin here. Now, I just have to place her with a team . . ."

Saya saw everyone frown. Teams were put into three . . . along with a Jonin for a teacher. So she would be number five somewhere. That might make a lot of people angry. All of her new team would probably hate her. But that was okay. She wasn't here for them. Saya looked around the classroom, her eyes falling on a blonde-headed boy that was whispering lowly to a girl with short pink hair. She looked irritated. Saya turned her eyes to the brooding boy next to the girl. He was staring at her. Saya looked back at him. _Hmm . . . interesting._

"Naruto!"

The blond boy looked around.

"Yeah, what do you want granny?"

Saya looked at the boy. He had some nerve. . . . Tsunade grimaced at his words.

"Show some respect! I'm talking up here, if you didn't notice."

"I did notice, actually, I just didn't want to waste time listening to an old hag like you."

Tsunade's eyes bulged.

"Naruto! You listen to me or I'll send you back to the Academy!"

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a wad!" Naruto yelled back to her.

Tsunade quieted and composed her expression. Still, Saya felt waves of irritation and anger rolling of Tsunade. There were a few moments of silence before Tsunade spoke again.

"Guy," Tsunade started.

Saya turned back to her. Tsunade's gaze was focused on a man with big eyes and bushy eyebrows. His younger twin looked up at him admiringly.

"Do you think you could take on another charge?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! I will train her to be a shinobi like no other!" the guy named Guy answered enthusiastically.

Saya glared at him. Was he crazy? He sure didn't look like he was very . . . suitable to train Genin. _Will my training suffer because of his idiocy?_, Saya thought. And the little one . . . he was just frightening. Saya looked across the two twins. A boy . . . she had seen him before. He was the one who had brought her to the village! And the girl beside him she had seen the other day also. Were they of the same team?

"It's settled then. Saya will become part of Team Guy," finalized Tsunade.

Neji watched the girl from the Land of Stone. She seemed . . . Neji couldn't place it. She was different, for sure. What customs were in the Land of Stone? The Hidden Leaf Village knew next to nothing about it. It was a mysterious country in itself. Neji didn't know what to make of this girl who came from there.

"Saya," Tsunade said.

Saya turned to face her, withdrawing her gaze from the boy who had carried her to the village.

"Go meet them," Tsunade ordered.

Saya's eyes narrowed, but she obeyed. The classroom had already started to empty. Everyone peered closer at Saya as they exited. Saya ignored them, except three. The brooding boy, the blonde, and the pink-haired girl walked by her. She followed their exit with her eyes. The blonde was again chattering away to the girl, who looked more annoyed by far, though she had looked at Saya interestingly as she had passed. The brooding one, who had stared also, was even darker as Saya got a closer look. He turned to leave. Saya focused on the symbol on the back of his shirt. He was a Uchiha. . . . Just as she had suspected. The Uchiha clan was known throughout the nations, even the Land of Stone. He would be an interesting opponent later on.

Saya stepped up to Guy. He clapped her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Team Guy, Saya! It's your lucky day to join this fabulous team of mine!"

Saya bit back her smart remark.

"I'm glad to finally become shinobi," Saya said unenthusiastically.

Guy grinned, as did his twin.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves!" Guy suggested. He pointed to himself. "I am Guy-sensei, Taijutsu extraordinaire!"

Saya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am Rock Lee!" exclaimed the twin.

Lee moved aside to reveal the guy and girl from before.

"Neji Hyuga," said the guy who had brought her to the village.

_Hmm. . . . Hyuga_, Saya thought, the name ringing a bell.

"TenTen," replied the girl.

Saya nodded shortly before saying, "Saya Oshiro."

Guy smiled.

"Well, Saya, we haven't done our morning training yet, so you're just in time!"

Saya stared at him.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Saya fell behind the team that she was now a part of. They were . . . strange. Especially the twins that included Rock Lee and her sensei.


	5. Nearly Unbeatable

5.

Guy-sensei set Saya against TenTen first. TenTen was hard, with all of her weapons. And she didn't let up either, coming at Saya full force. But that was fine with Saya. She had expected it. Saya beat TenTen with some, but little, difficulty. Rock Lee was next, however. He was _much_ harder, using jutsu that deflected Saya's own jutsu easily. Saya tried harder, watching Lee's movements carefully. She started to deviate Lee's blows, ever quickening to keep pace. Lee focused harder. So did Saya. At the end of their challenge, Saya ended up winning over Lee by a mere technicality. Neji was last. Saya stood across from Neji, facing him. Saya actually began to worry. The other two had been hard, but not nearly as hard as she thought this Neji would be. This Neji person . . . he was absolutely emotionless. It was strange. Usually people showed anger or frustration. Not Neji Hyuga.

Neji stared at her. What would be her first move? Surely, she would know by now that he was a tough competitor. Why else would he have gone last? His Byakugan would be useful in this fight.

"Start!" said Guy-sensei.

Neji let Saya make the first move. She began to move forward.

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

Hmm. . . Interesting. Her chakra levels were strong, but her attacks were quite easy to deflect. Neji almost smirked. Five minutes later, Saya started making use of her weapons. Neji did also. Another five minutes, and Neji had beaten her, pretty easily too. Guy-sensei laughed as Neji relaxed. Saya stood doubled over, breathing hard. Rock Lee raised his very bushy eyebrows as he said, "Good job, Neji, though I'm sure if I had been given the chance to use more of my Taijutsu, I could have beaten her!"

Saya rolled her eyes. She had already beaten him once, even though it was only on a technicality. Did he want to spar again?

"You," Saya said to Lee.

Lee turned to her. In fact, everyone did. The hostility in her voice had been unmistakable. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Do you wish to fight me again? And lose once more?" continued Saya, straightening and clenching her fists.

Lee turned to Guy-sensei. Saya laughed bitterly.

"What? Do you do everything he tells you to? What kind of shinobi does not accept a challenge?"

Lee's eyes narrowed.

"A shinobi that knows he cannot win against an adversary. Unfortunately for you though, I always accept challenges!" Lee seemed to gather himself, his game face quickly sliding in. "Guy-sensei, forgive me, but I must fight her!"

Guy-sensei mulled it over for a second.

"Okay, Lee, but no Lotus techniques or anything too dangerous."

Saya half-smiled. He had forbidden Lee, but not her. . . . Saya slipped into her fighting stance, drawing out her Kunai knife.

"Come on, kid. Give me your best shot," Saya taunted.

Neji and TenTen had moved off to the side to watch. Neji was completely focused on Saya, TenTen looking between the two.

_Hm. . ._ , Neji thought. _She's baiting him . . . but does she have a trap laid already? And her stance . . . it's strange. . . ._

Saya let Lee make the first move. Lee began with a jutsu that Saya wasn't familiar with. It was too bad, she had wanted to see what it was, but she disappeared from sight. From her place, she saw everyone look around sharply, except Lee. So he was anticipating her move, then. She had been a fool to have underestimated him at first. Saya took not another second to hide. She plunged down, and landed behind Lee, almost soundlessly. She brought her knife to Lee's throat.

"Give up now, while you still can," she breathed in his ear.

Everyone, save Lee of course, turned to look at Saya astonishingly. Even Neji. He should've known better to fall for such a trick. No one could have seen him, but Lee's eyes had widened.

"No way," he said.

He spun a surprised Saya around. She stowed her Kunai knife in a reachable place between her head guard and her ear. Lee jerked Saya into an easy position to get her with his Leaf Hurricane Jutsu. Saya swept low, out of reach for Lee, and nailed him with a clip from her Kunai knife that she had slipped back out. Lee didn't even notice.

"You are going to have to do better than that!" Lee said, sweeping Saya into another position to be hit with his powerful feet.

Saya avoided the kick, spinning out. Lee began to use his Taijutsu excessively. Saya sped up her own jutsu, deflecting and striking in places beneficiary to Lee's physical abilities. But she could only get in a few nicks with her knife before Lee had her pinned to the ground, Saya's face grinding into the dirt.

"Lee," TenTen called, unsure that this fight should go on any longer.

Lee ignored her. Saya spat out some dirt, her blood was boiling with anger. Saya thought quickly . . . How could she get out of this fix? Either forfeit or . . . take drastic, desperate measures. Hm. . . .

"Forfeit," mumbled Saya, her speech slurred because her face being smashed into the ground.

Lee unpinned her. He looked down at her, as Saya turned to where she could see. She wiped some dirt from her face.

"Go ahead and gloat," she told Lee.

His large brow wrinkled.

"What?"

"Brag, gloat, expound upon your many fighting skills, pick one."

Lee's eyes narrowed.

"I will not brag. Bragging is below shinobi in situations like these."

Saya looked up at him, realizing just what he was about. She nodded curtly at him.

"Well, that's a second. I've never been beaten," she said, looking over at Neji and then back to Lee.

"Now you're the one bragging," said TenTen, coming a little closer to the two.

Saya slowly turned to look at her.

"No, I'm not. It's a fact," and she stood, looking stronger and more intimidating than before.


	6. Somewhat Insomniatic

6.

Neji grasped his head, sitting up in his bed. It had been happening for weeks now. Neji would wake up in a dead sweat in the middle of the night, shaking from dreams that had no place in his mind. Lately, they had gotten worse than before. Images . . . scenes from his past kept haunting him. And sometimes, they weren't even Neji's memories. Some were from different families, different minds. Neji rubbed his temples. There . . . the images were gone. Neji's heartbeat began to slow. He sighed before rising, slipping on his shoes. It was way too early for anyone to be up, unless they were an insomniac. Neji's feet carried him to the bridge. It was quietly dark, the Leaf Village in obliviousness. That was what Neji loved about the village. It was rarely to get attacked, comfortable. . . . Neji had a home here. Neji continued his walk over the bridge. Sleep hung over everything. A crow shot across the sky. Crickets chirped. Neji stopped. He should go back to bed . . . but Neji just couldn't bring himself to do it. Neji started walking again, before stopping abruptly, straining his ear. He inconspicuously slipped out his Kunai knife and hurled it over his right shoulder, the blade catching someone behind him. Neji turned around. The girl, the new one named Saya, was glaring at Neji. She was clutching her clipped right shoulder. It was seeping blood.

"Why did you attack me with your weapon?" she asked, taking in Neji Hyuga.

Neji half-shrugged.

"I didn't know who you were."

"Really? I could have been anyone and you would have hurled your knife at them? Your sensei or someone else?"

Neji blinked.

"No. My sensei . . . or someone else would have deflected the Kunai."

Saya stared at him. Neji continued.

"You did not deflect the knife, so I figured it was you. . . . Why were you sneaking around?"

Saya's eyes narrowed. She smeared the blood from her arm.

"I wanted to know why you were here of all places at one in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," answered Neji simply. "What about you? Why are you following me?" he added after a moment.

Saya scoffed.

"I wasn't following you. Same as you. Couldn't sleep."

There was silence for a minute.

"That boy," said Saya, "the one who beat me yesterday. . . . Lee? Is he always like that?"

Neji cracked a small smile.

"Yes. Always," Neji paused before asking a question of his own. "Were you serious when you said that you've never been beaten before?"

Saya nodded.

"Yes. I have never been beaten in a fight before, excluding you and Lee yesterday."

"Where did you get your training from?" queried Neji.

"I just kind of . . . picked it up," answered Saya smugly, twirling Neji's Kunai knife on one finger.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You picked up the shinobi ways. . . . By watching or doing?"

Saya half-shrugged.

"A little bit of both."

Neji stared at her. _That's very interesting_, Neji thought. He waved a hand goodbye, and started back towards his house.

"Hey, Neji," Saya called.

Neji slipped out his other Kunai knife and struck the one that streaked past his ear. Neji smirked and caught his falling Kunai.

"Not good enough yet," Neji murmured to her.

Behind him, Saya was smiling.


	7. Identifying the Rookies

7.

Later that morning, since they had no missions or responsibilities, Team Guy walked around the village with Saya, getting her familiarized with the places and people. Around noon, they arrived at the compound where most of the young shinobi were. Saya's team took turns pointing out certain Genin and giving some background. Lee pointed to the brooding one, the Uchiha, that Saya had seen the other day.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. His whole clan was basically destroyed. He possesses the Sharingan . . . The Kekkei Genkai of his clan."

Saya nodded, studying Sasuke.

"Is he as strong as his clan was said to have been?" she asked.

Lee nodded.

"Yes, he is _very_ strong."

Saya nodded curtly. TenTen was next and she showed the girl with short pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno. She's kind of a bookworm, but in the Chunin exams, she stepped up big time and took on some ninja from the Sound Village. In the preliminaries, before the final competition of the exam, Sakura and her rival, Ino Yamanaka, battled each other. There was a tie, because they were evenly matched."

Saya looked over Sakura. She seemed . . . angry. Saya's eyes landed on the blond boy who was pestering Sakura.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. . . ." Neji hesitated before continuing. "He defeated me in the final round of the Chunin exams."

Saya turned to look at Neji.

"That little one beat you? How so?" Saya queried, looking back to watch Naruto.

Neji didn't say anything for a moment, gathering what he wanted to say.

"I was very different back then."

Saya noticed the tone in Neji's voice and turned to look at him. Neji continued.

"I am a part of the Hyuga clan, a clan that possesses the Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. In my clan, there is a head family and a branch family. My father and his brother, my uncle, were twins. My uncle was born first, so he was accepted into the head family while my father and all after him would be accepted into the branch family. The head family has, for a long time, practiced a secret Ninjutsu on its lower ranked clan members."

At this point, Neji undid his headband. Saya stared at the mark scrawled across his forehead.

"This," Neji said, "is the mark left by the Ninjutsu. It is a curse, a cage to assure that power remains with the head family and the head family only. With this curse, the head family can punish the branch family if they get out of line. Everyone in the branch family has this curse mark." Neji sighed and tied the head guard back in its proper place.

"Anyway, I was bitter and angry about everything concerning my family. My father died for our family when I was very young. That is our duty: To protect the head family at all costs. But, I learned later that my father didn't die because he had to; he died because he wanted to. Anyway, I was assigned to protect my younger cousin, Hinata Hyuga. I fought her in the preliminaries before the final round of the Chunin exams. I resented her, along with all of the head family. I wanted to destroy her, and I all but succeeded. But before I could defeat her, Naruto intervened. He vowed to win against me in the final round. And he did."

"But how?" Saya interjected.

Neji looked over to her.

"I was careless. He took me by surprise by using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I was a fool, but Naruto helped me change.

"I had long thought that destiny was something set at birth, something that you couldn't change no matter how hard you tried. I was wrong. Naruto . . . and my father showed me that your destiny is what you put into it. Your destiny is in your own hands," finished Neji quietly. He was watching Naruto.

Saya moved her eyes across Neji's face.

"So, have you figured it out yet? Your destiny?" Saya asked.

Neji smiled wryly.

"It's still a work in progress," he murmured, shifting his eyes from Naruto to Saya.

Saya accepted that, and turned back to watch the other Genin. TenTen picked up where Neji left off, finishing with Team 7's sensei.

"Kakashi Hatake is their sensei. You should have seen him earlier, when we were interrogating you. He was the one who persuaded Lady Tsunade for you to become shinobi here." TenTen paused before continuing smugly, "He's also Guy-sensei's old rival."

Saya couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Those two are rivals? How so? Does Kakashi-sensei forfeit because he's laughing so hard? That's hardly a rivalry."

Lee's eyes widened slightly, shocked and disgraced. TenTen released a small frown.

"Make all the jibes you want, but you haven't seen Guy-sensei and Kakashi fight. A word of advice: Don't underestimate Guy-sensei. He's stronger than he looks."

Saya set her mouth in a grim line. As much as she hated to admit it, TenTen was right. Disrespectfulness and underestimating people here would get her no where. Saya nodded curtly before shifting her eyes to another team.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing to an at ease teen sitting in the shade of a tree, sleeping.

"Shikamaru Nara," said Neji, focusing on him. "Team 10. He's really lazy, but a master of strategy. He uses the Shadow Possession Jutsu. The way he uses it, he's always two or three steps ahead of an opponent."

Lee pointed out a plump youth sitting at the foot of the tree eating.

"Choji Akimichi. He uses the Expansion Jutsu. Shikamaru and Ino's teammate on Team 10."

Saya moved her gaze to a girl sitting next to Shikamaru. She seemed to be talking to him, but it was obvious that Shikamaru wasn't listening. Apparently the girl noticed and, growing angry, promptly hit Nara on the head with her fist. Shikamaru jumped awake, and slowly turned his gaze to the girl. He said something, his very face the epitome of irritation. The girl shouted at him and they started fighting in somewhat loud voices. TenTen followed Saya's gaze.

"Ino Yamanaka, there with the blond hair. Her clan possesses the Kekkei Genkai of the Mind Transfer Jutsu. When they were younger, Ino and Sakura were best friends, but became rivals before finishing their education at the Academy," added TenTen.

Saya bit the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Why are they rivals?" she asked, turning to look at TenTen.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it was over both of them liking Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji snorted.

"What, Neji?" TenTen asked, a little irritation in her voice.

Neji gave a half-shrug.

"It's just stupid. Only an idiot would trade out a friend for someone who's not even permanent."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," TenTen resumed, "their sensei is Asuma."

"Team 8," started Neji, moving his eyes to the three standing near Naruto. "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

"What are they like?" asked Saya, spreading her hands apart before clenching them.

"Kiba is very . . . aggressive. He and his dog, Akamaru, team up during battles to threaten the enemy with what it seems like two wild animals. . . ," said TenTen.

"Shino's quiet, but he's tough. His whole clan makes a pact with a type of insect when they're born. In turn for using their bodies as hosts to live, the parasites agree to serve as a defense for their human hosts," continued Neji.

When no one finished the team, Saya looked around to them.

"What about the Hyuga girl? Why didn't you finish?" she queried, irritatingly.

Neji sighed before speaking.

"You've heard about her before. About when I battled her in the preliminaries." Neji breathed out. "Hinata Hyuga is part of the main branch of my clan. She is the first daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, my uncle. She has never been what her father wanted, so he handed her off to Kurenai, their sensei. I never realized that she had suffered too, even though she was in the head family. Anyway, Hinata lacked self-confidence for a while. She couldn't succeed in any of her missions, and she failed to defeat any enemies. She was useless. In the preliminaries, when I fought her, Naruto called out to her and . . . it was like she was a different person. I was so arrogant, I underestimated her newfound strength in herself. I still defeated her, but it was different fighting her now. Like she had purpose." When Neji didn't say anything else, TenTen pitched in.

"She's really quiet and shy. She doesn't approach people much."

"Hmm. . . ," Saya said, running a hand through her hair.

"That's all of the rookie Genin worth mentioning, anyway," said TenTen.

There was a pause before Saya said, "Well, from what you've told me, they all seem like tough competitors. Even for rookies."

Lee and TenTen nodded shortly.

"Yes, and these aren't even counting the ones we encountered over the course of the Chunin exams. There were three from the Sand Village . . . they were really weird."

"Yes, I battled the youngest one, and TenTen was challenged against the girl. My competitor was Gaara of the Sand Village. He had skills like I had never seen before, using sand as protection."

"He's crazy is what he is," TenTen interrupted. "And Temari, the one I was against, she had this huge fan. . . . It blew all of my weapons and artillery away. I couldn't get a clear shot at her at all! It was really strange; I'd never been beaten using my Rising Twin Dragon Jutsu."

"Yes, well," Saya said, standing and watching the Genin, "it never helps to underestimate an opponent. Quite stupid, actually." And she stalked off.

Lee and TenTen watched her leave, gawking.

"What is her _problem_?" TenTen said, annoyed.

"I do not know, but I'm sure she must have a reason for being so rude!" attributed Lee.

As the two discussed Saya, Neji was still watching her retreat. _She's not like the other girls in Konoha . . . not like the other Genin either_, he thought. _There's something she's hiding . . . but what could it be? She's bitter too . . . just like I was, not too long ago._


	8. Meeting Sasuke Uchiha

8.

"This is ridiculous. Why isn't this team doing B ranked missions yet?" asked Saya, grunting as she chopped wood.

"It's not that we haven't done any B ranked missions, we just accepted this one," answered TenTen.

Saya harrumphed her displeasure with this answer. Neji bit back a smile.

"Why didn't you accept a B ranked mission instead?" Saya muttered under her breath.

Neji heard her and chuckled softly.

There mission wasn't a threatening one; their job was quite simple: To help prepare a poor, local family for the upcoming fall and winter. Saya had complained from the moment they had gotten there. TenTen was growing angrier by the minute by Saya's small and quiet grumbles. Neji thought it best that the two separate from each other after this mission was completed. An hour later, Saya had finished chopping enough wood to last until next summer. She sat down on a stump and watched everyone do their own work. Another hour passed, and everyone finished. The team walked back to the Hidden Leaf Village silently.

That night, Saya rose from her bed and tread quietly to her closet to pull a light tunic over her head. Saya slipped on her shoes and left her room, only daring to breathe shallow breaths. Her silent footsteps weren't detectable by sound, she knew how to keep her body level to where her footsteps wouldn't be heard, or noticeable. The only drawback was that it took long to be completely silent. But it wasn't a problem for Saya. She wasn't in a hurry. Slowly, Saya crept out of the Academy and could finally tread a little more loosely. However, she didn't lower her cautiousness. Saya leapt into a tree, surveying the village with hawk eyes. A branch snapped overhead and Saya jerked her head up, retrieving her shuriken. She threw it above her, her eyes searching for the intruder hidden among the leaves. Her shuriken didn't come back down. Either it had stuck into the tree, or someone had retrieved it. Saya's instincts went with the second option. Saya leapt down from the tree, not turning her back on whoever was there watching her. She slipped out her Kunai knives, one for each hand. It was useless to throw these weapons away; she would wait until the person or persons were in sight. A moment later, a figure had jumped down from the tree, Saya's shuriken in hand. Saya smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. . . . To what do I owe the pleasure?" murmured Saya, stowing one of her Kunai knives back into her pouch.

Sasuke smirked, smug.

"So you've heard of me," he said.

Saya inclined her head.

"I don't think anyone hasn't _not_ heard of the famous Uchiha clan. I guess you could say that you're almost a celebrity." Her words weren't comforting. Quite the opposite, she sounded almost deadly.

Sasuke kept his cool demeanor, though his mind had started racing. He half-shrugged.

"I guess you could say that." He paused, and Saya spoke again while he was thinking.

"So, Uchiha, why were you spying on me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was walking out here when I saw you come out of the Academy. I hid in the tree so you wouldn't see me."

Saya frowned.

"Why were you hiding, Uchiha? Are you actually scared of the girl from the Land of Stone?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Hardly," he answered. He thought. "I don't think I know why I hid. Maybe I was trying to spy on you after all."

Saya laughed humorlessly.

"The famous Uchiha clan isn't below snooping, then? I must say, I'm quite surprised. Who knew they considered themselves on the same level as everyone else?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Saya smiled. She had gotten to him, then.

"The exalted and praised Uchiha clan," continued Saya quietly. "When will you ever learn, Sasuke? You're only as good as what you give."

Sasuke glared at her. Who was she to tell him this? Saya wasn't finished.

"It helps never to let your guard down either," she said. Saya paused, and swiftly threw her Kunai knife over her shoulder.

"Hey!" came a defiant voice behind her.

Saya smiled. She looked to Sasuke.

"A back-up?" she guessed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he gave an imperceptive nod. Saya nodded as well and turned to look at the boy whom she had pierced with her Kunai knife.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Saya.

Naruto knelt down onto the ground and retrieved her Kunai knife. He slowly stood back up, gripping her Kunai tightly. Blood trickled down his cheek.

"Yeah," he answered, pausing before throwing her Kunai knife at her feet.

"Well," said Saya, retrieving her knife and stowing it away, "I've been wanting to meet you Naruto."

"Really? Why?"

"Neji told me about you. About how you defeated him in the final round of the Chunin exams. It seems you're quite the skilled ninja. I wonder if you could beat me."

"I can, and I will if I have to! You're from the Land of Stone, and even though people here seem to trust you, I don't. Believe it!"

Saya rolled her eyes.

"Little boy, your time will come. Relax now and enjoy the time you have with your teammates, your friends. Family, if you have them."

Naruto looked at her.

"Little boy, am I?" he growled.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, walking to stand beside him. "Now is not the time. Later. . . . Besides, it's late," Sasuke added as an afterthought.

"That's right. It is late," said a new voice, emerging from the shadows of two buildings.

Saya looked over to Neji, her brow furrowed. Sasuke and Naruto watched Neji come over to them.

"Were you just about to fight my teammate, Naruto?" Neji's voice was light and untroubled.

"Maybe," replied Naruto grumpily.

"I don't advise it," said Neji, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You haven't seen her fight."

"So?" challenged Naruto. "What does it matter? I know I could beat her. I beat you didn't, I, Neji? She couldn't be that hard."

Neji half-smiled.

"'It never helps to underestimate an opponent'," Neji quoted, with a glance at Saya. "It's a lesson even you could take, Naruto."

Naruto made a noise that sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Anyway," proceeded Neji, "you two should leave now."

Sasuke scowled, but left, pulling Naruto along with him. Once they were out of sight and gone, Neji turned back to Saya.

"Alright, can you tell me why you just antagonized the number one rookie to beat this year and the underdog, who both happen to be on the same team?"

Saya stared at him.

"Should I be bothered that I did?"

"Yes, you should. It's not a good idea to make enemies three days after you get here."

"It's been five days, genius."

Neji stared at her.

"Whichever," he dismissed. "The thing is, it's not a good idea. You're from the Land of Stone, we're from the Land of Fire. We clash. There are going to be people who won't trust you in this village, no matter what you prove to them."

"I'm not looking for trust, Neji. Or acceptance. I just want to be shinobi."

He peered at her.

"Do understand what to be shinobi is?"

Saya didn't answer.

"Shinobi aren't supposed to seek a purpose in life. They are a tool, a thing only used to carry out jobs for others. We are nothing. There are so many rules, one of them something that even I can't seem to control: A shinobi never shows emotion, because it would interfere with his mission. The mission comes before everything, even your own life."

"None of that matters. I _must_ be shinobi. I would _die_ to achieve that!" interrupted Saya.

She masked her anger with difficulty. She was thankful that it was so dark, so Neji wouldn't see her inflamed face, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Why would you die to be used?" asked Neji quietly.

Saya hesitated.

"I have no purpose without this life. I'm doing something aren't I? Living to do something, to help other people. . . . That is a purpose, in a way, right?"

"I suppose so . . . ," answered Neji slowly. "But wouldn't living be so much better without all of the risk? Being a shinobi is to be almost without any thought of your own. You're commanded by your missions, your sensei, and your teammates."

"You're one to talk, Neji! Aren't you the very thing you so obviously despise?!" Saya hissed.

Neji looked down at the ground, not really seeing it.

"I don't despise the life I have chosen to live. If you had an apple with a spoiled spot, would you still eat the apple or throw the whole thing away?"

Saya thought.

"I would eat around the bad part of the apple," she decided.

Neji nodded.

"It's the same thing with being a ninja. Even though I don't agree with some things of the shinobi ways, I wouldn't want to give this life up."

Saya looked at Neji, who was still staring at the ground. That was very . . . admirable. Saya smiled a little.

"Thank you, Neji."

He looked up at her. He nodded to her. Saya started to retreat back to her room at the Academy.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," she said.

Neji nodded again, and Saya left. Once she was out of sight, Neji walked across the grass to the tree. Leaves were on the ground . . . in two different places. Neji knelt down to survey the leaves closer. The first bundle were away from the tree, about four feet. The second bundle were underneath the tree, and had more leaves. These leaves were pressed into the soft earth, these had fallen second. Neji had only arrived on time to see Saya wound Naruto. Saya came out of the tree first, and Sasuke was next. _But why was she in the tree in the first place?_, came Neji's thought.


	9. Storm

9.

A storm stole in during the night, and continued on through morning. Neji looked outside from his window. The wind was making the trees bend and creak. Neji walked away, coming to stop in the middle of his room. Should he even attempt to go and train today? He didn't feel like doing much anything on a day like today, but . . . then again, he had to train so he wouldn't lose to anyone, ever again. The lazy minuscule of his brain didn't really care, it was raining after all, but the other side, the determined half, was strongly urging him to go anyway. Neji walked across the rest of his room and put on his shoes, before walking out of his house. Neji walked under the coverage of the trees most of the way so the rain wouldn't soak him. When he arrived in their regular spot, Guy-sensei and Lee were already at it. TenTen was sitting on a nearby porch, the roof overhang sheltering her from the rain. She was polishing, cleaning, sharpening, adjusting her extensive selection of weapons. Neji walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"Where is she?" asked Neji, watching Lee and Guy.

TenTen shrugged, putting down a shuriken.

"I don't know, but Lee and Guy-sensei started nearly an hour ago."

"Why aren't you training with them?"

TenTen gave Neji an almost disgusted look.

"It's raining. Using my weapons would be useless right now. They'd get all wet."

Neji nodded.

"What about you? Why were you so late this morning?" queried TenTen, looking over to Neji.

"I was considering on whether to come or not."

TenTen gaped.

"Considering? That's not like you. Especially when it involves training," she said, peering at him.

Neji half-shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't get much sleep last night," said Neji, thinking about his sudden want of tardiness.

TenTen withdrew her gaze and flicked her eyes to Lee and Guy.

"You're still having those nightmares?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," replied Neji softly. "They won't seem to go away. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Neji. You're probably just going through a growth spurt or something."

Neji doubted this, but didn't reveal it.

"Or maybe there is something wrong with you and you're going to die of a really scary disease."

Neji looked over at TenTen, not laughing. TenTen's smile faltered into a frown.

"Come on, Neji, cheer up. It was a joke. You aren't going to die, you're fine." She nudged him with her arm. "Cheer up," she said again.

Neji frowned slightly before catching TenTen's eye.

"Thank you anyway, TenTen. I guess I'm just not in the mood to be happy. It is raining, after all," said Neji, gesturing to the pouring rain. "I'm sorry."

TenTen attempted a smile.

"It's okay, Neji," she said and patted his hand, hesitating before withdrawing it a few seconds later.

Neji stood.

"I'll go and see if I can recover our other teammate," he said, starting to walk off.

TenTen nodded absentmindedly; she had already resumed cleaning her weaponry, her brow furrowed.

When Neji arrived at the Academy, he was cold and wet and even more irritated with Saya for making him troop all the way there. Neji walked down the hallway, and knocked on her door. He heard her footsteps move across to stand on the other side, but she didn't open the door. _Byakugan!_, thought Neji. It was her on the other side, so not an intruder. But what was she waiting for? Saya opened the door and saw that it was Neji.

"Hey, Neji," said Saya, sweeping some of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"In case you didn't notice, we have training today."

Saya immediately took the defensive.

"Well, in case _you_ haven't noticed, it's raining. Practically storming, actually."

Neji inclined his head, a small smile appearing on his features.

"I did notice, actually."

Saya seemed to make up her mind about something before she left the door, leaving it open for him. When Neji didn't enter, Saya turned to look at him.

"You can come in, you know," she told him.

"I'd rather not," he replied coolly.

Saya's eyes narrowed.

"What, am I too lowly for the great Neji Hyuga to enter my room?" she asked fiercely.

Neji shook his head slightly.

"It's rude," answered Neji.

Saya looked at him.

"How is it rude if I invited you in?" asked Saya curiously.

"It's disrespectful to the head man of the house."

Saya stared at Neji.

"That would be a father, a husband, then?" she queried.

Neji nodded slightly. Saya's eyes found the floor before searching Neji's eyes.

"Well, I have no father, nor a husband. So, I guess you have no other excuse, Neji."

Neji pursed his lips before stepping over the threshold, though he went no further.

"You have no father?" he asked quietly.

Saya rummaged through some of her clothes as she shook her head shortly. Neji watched Saya continue rummaging before he spoke again.

"Are you going to come train or not?" inquired Neji once more; he was ready to go back to Lee and Guy-sensei and TenTen.

Saya looked up like she had forgotten he was there.

"I'll be along in about an hour." She paused before amending, "Maybe."

Neji stared at her for a minute before leaving and shutting the door behind him.


	10. Despotism

10.

Saya watched Guy-sensei and Lee working on their Taijutsu. She hadn't alerted Neji or TenTen to her presence yet. She was in a tree, wet and growing more miserable by the second. Why she didn't just go down there and talk to her fellow teammates, Saya didn't know. All she knew was that they would distract her from her job. . . . Saya looked around her, swiveling to see 360. There weren't a lot of people out in this weather, just as she had suspected. Saya made a good assumption by thinking that most teams weren't training today. However . . . Chunin and above ranked shinobi were probably on missions. Saya thought, _Well, I'm not stupid enough to act anyway in broad daylight._ Saya looked down beneath the leaves at TenTen and Neji sitting together. Neji suddenly looked up at Saya, straight in the eyes. Saya smiled slightly; he had known she was there the whole time, then.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Saya called down to him.

TenTen looked around to locate the voice, immediately handling a Kunai knife. Neji placed a hand on TenTen's wrist to get her to lower the Kunai knife. TenTen obliged.

"I was waiting for you to reveal yourself on your own," answered Neji.

Saya inclined her head a little, but didn't come down.

"Why are you up in that tree anyway?" asked TenTen, following Neji's line of gaze.

Saya shrugged.

"No reason, really. Watching Guy-sensei and Lee," lied Saya casually, jumping from the tree and landing soundly on her feet in front of TenTen.

TenTen looked up at Saya almost astoundingly. Neji just stared at her.

"It seems that I've been discovering you in trees quite often, lately," said Neji calmly, looking at Saya intensely.

Saya half-shrugged, not showing any concern, but inside she was cringing; she was an idiot for having let Neji catch her those times. She had to be more careful around him from now on.

"In my country, we don't have a lot of vegetation. It's strange to see all these trees. And the grass," revealed Saya with a small smile.

"I can't imagine living in a place without trees and grass," said TenTen, looking around her.

"Yes, well, it doesn't rain much there, so everything is pretty dusty and scrubby. It's hot during most of the year, which is why we wear light clothes."

Saya gestured to her clothes: a close fitting sleeveless red shirt that covered 3/4 of her middle; a small and short skirt of the same color; long, close fitting shorts that ended before her knees; and sandals a deep scarlet. Saya swept some more of her hair out of her eyes.

"What's it like there? In your village?" asked Neji, interested, watching Saya closely.

Saya looked at him, pulling her thoughts from what she had been focusing on. She thought for a second.

"To be honest, it's kind of an outlaw village. There are criminals that roam the streets, a lot of crime in the city. I think that's one reason why they don't allow women to become shinobi in my village. They think that we would be taken advantage of, or we would be too weak."

"That's so unfair!" cried TenTen, staring at Saya in outrage.

Saya shrugged, looking at TenTen curiously.

"It's how it is. There's no way to change it."

Her tone wasn't even upset, flat and untroubled. Neji stared at Saya. She was just like he was. It came to surprise him even more as he discovered more about her.

"But you _can_ change it if you wanted to! All you have to do is try!" proclaimed TenTen, her vociferation growing louder.

"TenTen," said Neji, strong authority in his voice.

TenTen silenced what she had been about to say, looking over to Neji and glaring at him with clear protest on her face. Neji was staring at Saya. Saya flicked her eyes between the two, focusing.

"Why do you think that way? What made you feel that way? That it can't change?" Neji asked her quietly, looking past her at the trees blowing violently in the wind.

Saya slowly shifted her eyes down to Neji. She cocked her head slightly and some of her hair fell in her face. Her hazel eyes narrowed.

"I've always felt that way. Our village, our ruler, much like your Hokage, is not to be opposed. We would be fools to try, so we don't. We mind our business like good citizens," answered Saya, not a little cold.

"What happens if you do try and change it?" asked Neji.

Saya looked him straight in the eyes and said fearlessly, "You die."

Neji and TenTen gaped at her.

"That's despotism!" concluded TenTen.

Saya glanced at her.

"What's that?" Saya inquired sharply.

"It's government ruling that threatens punishment under it," answered Neji.

Saya flicked her eyes between the two.

"It's not like that," she said slowly, running a finger along her wrist.

"Then how is it?" queried Neji, his underlying tone baleful.

"It's what is best for us!" exclaimed Saya, letting her arms drop. "We know better than to question the authority of our government!"

Neji studied her.

"You know better? It must be taught to you at a very early age, then," he said.

Saya gave a short nod.

"That's wrong," stated TenTen accusingly.

TenTen's face was fierce with the wrongness of it. Her glare was unblinking. Saya turned to face TenTen. Her features read outrage and malice. She walked backward a few steps, as if to distance herself from them.

"It isn't," contradicted Saya.

There was no mistaking the venom in her voice. TenTen's hard gaze wavered a little. Saya clenched her teeth and disappeared before them.


	11. Team 6

11.

Saya had trashed her room in the storm of her fury with TenTen and Neji. She looked around at the mess she had created in almost disbelief. The few possessions she had had were now mangled or broken, and the things that weren't hers, like the side table next to her bed, she had managed to smash to six separate pieces. It was amazing that no one had come and checked up on her from all of the noise she had made. Saya picked up one of the things she had destroyed. It was one of her few possessions, a picture. Saya stared down at the ripped and worn edges, fingering them silently. The glass to hold the picture was scattered on the floor. The picture was an old one indeed. Several years at most. Saya ran a finger over her own face staring back at her. That day had been a good one, before everything got so serious. The Saya in the picture was smiling, a strange occurrence for her now. The three she was standing with were smiling too, the one above the three laughing. Saya remembered him like yesterday. . . . Her old sensei.

_"Hey!" shouted Hikaru._

_Saya whirled around to face her best friend and teammate. Saya grinned._

_"What, Hikaru?!" she retorted boldly._

_"Pictures!" said Hikaru, pointing over his shoulder._

_Saya ran towards Hikaru, taking his arm as she went past him and pulling him along with her, both laughing as they went. They skidded before a tall man with his hands on his hips. Saya and Hikaru looked up at him fearfully. The man stared at them before reaching out and ruffling their hair, boisterous laughter spilling from his mouth. Saya and Hikaru laughed along with him. A sulky looking kid came into view behind a building, walking over to his two teammates and sensei. Saya grinned up at him._

_"What's wrong, Shin?" she asked him._

_Shin shuffled some dirt with his foot._

_"Nothing," he answered flatly, his eyes shifting to hers._

_Saya squinted at him._

_"Cheer up! We're going to take a picture!" she told him bossily, going back to Hikaru and her sensei._

_"I am cheerful," replied Shin insipidly._

_He walked to the rest of his team, standing beside Saya, waiting for the picture taking. Saya and Hikaru tickled him and Shin began laughing, against his will. The photographer took the picture and Saya saw small balls of light appear in her vision, and she shut her eyes to get rid of them._

When Saya opened her eyes again, she was back in her smashed, broken room. She slipped from the edge of her bed onto the floor littered with debris. Saya let go of the picture. Her breathing was shallow now, her fists clenched and clawing at her skin and clothes. _Hikaru . . . Shin . . . Takeshi-sensei. . . ._ It seemed impossible that she was separated from them now, one of them whom she would never see nor here nor talk to ever again. Saya's heart skipped a beat, and the pang of guilt and pain was almost too much for her. Saya thought of her two teammates, also gone on their separate missions. She wouldn't see them for a year if everything went right. Still . . . a year. It was too much, just like everything else now.

Tears were coming fast now, pouring down her face onto her clothes. Saya clutched at her neck; swallowing emotion seemed hard now that it had spilled out. She had trained for years to control this side of her . . . was it so easily thrown aside? Just because of a glance at a picture. Saya choked on the salty tears that had entered her open mouth. Saya gasped, pounding and clawing at the floor. There was no way she could do it . . . no way.


	12. Dreaming

12.

Neji woke once more sweating and wide-eyed in the middle of the night. He sighed and fell back onto his bed, running a hand over his face. All of his dreams . . . they had begun to lead to something, somehow tying together . . . but what? Recently, he had had dreams of the newcomer in the village, Saya. The ones that contained her were strange, but then again, all of them were strange. Neji looked over to the clock on the wall. 2:30 . . . Neji was so tired. He slightly wondered if he could go back to sleep. Neji flicked his gaze to the ceiling. Everything lately seemed so hard. . . . Neji looked at the clock again. 2:40.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't in his bed like most of Konoha. He rubbed his eyes wearily, blearily glaring at his lamp. Somehow it seemed ever brighter as he stared at it. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting them cool. Focusing on something this hard at this time of night was almost ridiculous. Sasuke didn't know why he was researching her anyway; she wasn't worth his time. And yet . . . he couldn't help himself from this sort of challenge. Saya Oshiro was hiding something, and apparently it wasn't much noticeable to everyone else as he and Naruto. Naruto. . . . Sasuke should have given him something to do on this little project. But Sasuke knew better than anyone that Naruto would rush into it and mess everything up. Sasuke frowned, disappointed with himself. Naruto was the closest thing he'd had to a best friend. He didn't mess everything up. He just had his own way of approaching things. Sasuke opened his eyes. Back to this. . . .


	13. Holding Back

13.

Saya took her time that night getting dressed. She wasn't planning on doing any sneaking around tonight, it was too risky. No, she wanted to go out for herself tonight. Night surrounded her as she walked casually out of the Academy. She walked around town for a while before settling on top of the roof of a tall vacated building. Saya laid back on the tiles, letting her feet hang off the edge of the roof. The faraway stars gleamed and winked at her. Saya knew better. Stars were cold sometimes. They came in and out at will. What Saya wouldn't give to be a star. Bright and far from all of these living beings that could think and talk. She wouldn't have to deal with any of it. Saya let out a long held breath. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing . . . like she wouldn't last to see her teammates. Saya almost started tearing up once more at the thought of it, but fought back the tears. No . . . she had to complete this mission. It was the biggest, the one that depended on everything. Failing wasn't an option. Saya breathed out again. It almost wasn't fair . . . to be separated from both of them for so long. She hadn't seen them for six months, and that was before she had even left the village. Hikaru and Shin had been her life once Takeshi-sensei had died. They had held her together, like they were her small shinobi family. And her own family, their fate rested on her mission also. She couldn't fail them, no matter what. They were the motivation, the priority, if anything. They were the reason she was doing this in the first place. But, it wasn't like she had had a choice anyway. Saya turned her head, looking at the horizon where the dark sky met the just as dark ground. She suppressed her thoughts. Dwelling in the past held you back. Holding back meant delayed actions. Delayed actions led to vulnerability. Vulnerability was something a shinobi like Saya didn't comprehend. Vulnerability meant nothing to her. After all, she had been trained not to be vulnerable, no matter the costs. No matter the sacrifices. No matter the lives.


	14. Past Tense

14.

Two months passed and Team Guy completed seven missions together successively. Saya's defensive and standoffish attitude lowered a little bit, and she began to grow on Neji, Lee, and Guy. TenTen continued to act unfriendly toward Saya, growing more and more offended by the day. It had come down to Saya and TenTen always residing in tense silence on team missions or training. This tension frequently put strain on missions, and on the team. Saya, even though she had slightly lowered her defenses, distanced herself from her team, namely Neji, often. It was too much of a risk to involve herself with them, after all.

* * *

Sasuke had furthered in his searching in these two months. He was close now . . . he could feel it. Sasuke had finally included Naruto also, but just as he had known would happen, Naruto had set off immediately wanting to go on and make accusations without hard evidence. Lady Tsunade wouldn't have even let them come in her office probably if Sasuke had just barged in without a reason. Good thing Sasuke thought before acting.

* * *

It was soon. . . . Saya wasn't sure of what she would tell them, though. She had plenty of information, the exact kind that they wanted too, but Saya couldn't help wondering if they would take it. They held the power, it was all theirs. She was just a pawn to them, and she had known it from the beginning. Saya had hated it at first, despised the very thing that she was, the very thing that they had made her become. She still hated it, but in a different way than before. Now, she had accepted it, there was nothing she could do, why try? But more than anything, Saya hated _them_. Her captors, her kidnappers, her employers. . . . and she couldn't say a word against them. It was pitiful the way it worked, how it was. Saya wasn't stupid enough to try anything, so she was good and quiet in their presence like any respectable shinobi like her would be. And yet, she still couldn't control her rage when she thought about them. The shaking hands, the prickle on the back of her neck, the hot tears . . . just a few of her side effects. Neji had been right . . . the hardest part to being a shinobi was controlling emotion. But, Saya had never been good at controlling reactions; she just pretended, like so many others. The thing she was good at was holding her face in a passive state, close to stony. Her poker face . . . she used it for everything, her mask to shield her true feelings inside. Lying was first nature to her, she had been taught to be good at it since she was very young. Her line of work required it above everything. If you couldn't lie well, you weren't any good and you were tossed back to being a regular shinobi. Saya had been first to graduate with the honor of it. Lying wasn't hard.


	15. Shinobi Don't Cry

15.

She was there . . . in his dreams. It was the climax of all of his dreams, Neji could feel it. Saya was staring at Team Guy, and they were all staring back at her. Saya held up a hand as if to wave to them, but there was a sad way about it. Was she saying goodbye? Neji's own face showed anger and he shouted to her, but Neji couldn't hear what he had said. Saya wore her passive face and let her hand drop. She turned and started walking away, her back facing Team Guy. Everything grew dark, and Neji woke up.

* * *

Saya waited patiently under the cover of night. She was checking to make sure. She set off, traveling swiftly and silently on the ground and in the trees of sleeping Konoha. Her contact was waiting in a small town away from Konoha. She was expected to be there within the four hours she had been given to travel. It wouldn't take her that long, but it never hurt to be safe, you never knew what might happen. Traveling was the easy part of the journey. It was once she got to her contact that Saya needed to worry and be on extreme caution. But she relaxed for now, cutting through the silent air around her. Forty-five minutes later, Saya had reached the outskirts of Konoha. She stood, poised, in the scrubby land beyond Konoha's borders. Was there someone following her? It sure felt like it. . . . Saya turned around, deciding that the person who had been tailing her meant her no harm. Saya's hawk eyes searched thoroughly. There . . . two people watching her from behind a bush nearly one-hundred yards away. Saya thought about what to do. Even if they meant her no harm, Saya was a lone person, and these followers were a pair. That could mean a problem if it came to a fight, two shinobi could easily overpower her. Saya turned her body toward the two hiding, relaxing her body language to look non-threatening. She held up a hand, like a wave of hello. Saya held her breath. About ten seconds later, the two emerged, walking slowly towards Saya. She lowered her hand. _I'll see what these two want, and then be on my way,_ thought Saya. When the two neared enough for Saya to see their faces in the bright moonlight, she clenched her fists. Sasuke Uchiha and the Jonin, his teacher, Kakashi. Saya had no chance against these two combined, and running would be absolutely useless. In sad and shocked comprehension, Saya realized that she had been found out. She almost started crying, but stopped herself. _Shinobi don't cry,_ she told herself.


	16. Caught

16.

"So, I suppose you're out here for a reason, then?" Kakashi asked her, his hands in his pockets.

Saya gave a slow, reluctant nod.

"Well, would you mind telling us?" continued Kakashi, looking bored.

Saya's heart sped up. Should she lie or tell the truth for once? If they knew already about her, then lying might get her into deeper punishment. But if they didn't know, which Saya thought was very slim, then lying would probably get her off the hook. Deviating for more information, however, would be very helpful to Saya. She set her face deeper to indifference.

"I was just going to this place I had heard about in Konoha. Apparently they have the best korokke in the world. Why did my little trip come to your attention?"

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at her, ignoring her question. Could she possibly be telling the truth? Was she really innocent? If she was, Kakashi and Sasuke had given her a reason to report them to Tsunade. Sasuke gritted his teeth, tensing. He moved, quick like lightning, behind her, holding a Kunai to her throat.

"Liar," he breathed, looking to Kakashi, whose expression hadn't changed. "She's lying, Kakashi!"

Kakashi flicked his eyes slowly from Sasuke to Saya.

"Sasuke," started Kakashi, sighing inwardly, "escort the offender back to Konoha. We will decide what to do with her there."

Sasuke gave a short nod and could not suppress the small smile that appeared on his features. Kakashi watched them retreat, Sasuke holding tightly to Saya's bound hands and arms. She didn't struggle. Kakashi sighed, looking around at the barren land in between. Had it really come to this?


	17. The Need to Die

17.

Saya wasn't stupid enough to try and challenge Uchiha in this position. She knew his strength was formidable anyway, something to be avoided if necessary. And this situation was unavoidable, much to Saya's sadness. Her face had fallen from its usual sourness to the expression she had been dying to express all this time. Pain, shock, sorrow, all experienced on her features. When Sasuke had caught a glimpse of her, he recoiled angrily. Was she trying to guilt him and Kakashi into her release? But Sasuke was wrong. The only thing Saya wanted was to die.


	18. True Purpose

18.

She was sat down in front of the Elders and Tsunade, including all of the Jonin ranked shinobi. They all stared at her with harsh looks. Saya took the full weight of them; she deserved it after all.

"Saya Oshiro," started Tsunade, "you have been suspected of misdemeanor and plot against Konoha and its people. Do you deny these charges?"

Saya stared at her knees, her mind slow.

"Do you deny these charges?" repeated Tsunade, anger and venom appearing in her tone.

Saya slowly shook her head. There was a rustle throughout the Elders and shinobi. Tsunade continued with the interrogation.

"Who are you working for?"

"My village in the Land of Stone," replied Saya.

"What was your true purpose here?"

Saya breathed out, exhausted by all of the events.

"Your purpose," demanded Tsunade threateningly.

"To gather information on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. To gather information on the Genin and other ranked ninja here," said Saya, raising her voice slightly so they could hear her.

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at her. So she was that sort of shinobi. . . .


	19. Something You Need to Know

19.

The next morning, when the rest of Konoha was awake, Neji finally exited his house, following the beaten path to Team Guy's meeting place. Neji was the first there, and he leaned against a tree, waiting. A half hour passed and there was no TenTen, no Lee, no Guy-sensei and no Saya. Neji was confused, thinking. Had he missed something? He hadn't received any indication that they had changed anything. Neji decided to go try and find his teammates and discover what was going on. He walked into town, intending to try TenTen's house first. She wasn't there, so Neji continued on to Lee's, his brow furrowed in confusion. When Lee wasn't home either, Neji reluctantly tried Guy-sensei, but he was gone too. Neji stopped in the middle of the street, confused and tense. It wasn't like his team to not tell him anything. Should he go see Lady Tsunade? Would she know where they were?

"Neji!"

Neji turned around.

"TenTen, where have you been?"

"Neji, I've been looking for you everywhere! I—," started TenTen, but she stopped. "Wait. Neji, don't you know?"

Neji looked at her suspiciously.

"Know what?"

TenTen looked at him in shock.

"Neji . . . Come with me," said TenTen firmly.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What for?"

"Just come on!" said TenTen.

Neji obeyed reluctantly; that was the first time TenTen had ever ordered him to do anything. Once they had set out, Neji turned to TenTen.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked her.

"To Lady Tsunade's office. There's something you need to know."

The tone in her voice warned Neji that something was wrong.

"TenTen, what's—?"

"Just wait, Neji," interrupted TenTen.

Neji resigned into silence, thinking. TenTen led him to the center of Konoha, and to the office of the Fifth Hokage. TenTen looked to Neji as they stepped up. He met her gaze curiously. TenTen gave a small, reluctant and sad smile, and pushed open the doors.


	20. The Spy

20.

Neji looked around to TenTen, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's going on here?" he directed to everyone in the room.

Guy-sensei, Lee, TenTen, Lady Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura stared at him piteously. Their gazes directed him to the center of the room, to a figure sitting in a chair. Saya looked up to meet Neji's blistering stare.

"Neji—," started Saya, but Neji held up a hand to silence her. He looked to Guy and Kakashi-sensei.

"What happened?" inquired Neji grimly.

Kakashi-sensei answered him.

"Sasuke came to me a fortnight ago and told me of suspicions he had against Saya Oshiro. I agreed to follow up on these. Last night, Sasuke and I followed her out of town. She lied to us about where she was going, and we took her into custody."

"You had charges against her, then?" asked Neji.

"Yes," said Kakashi.

Neji nodded shortly for someone to continue.

"We questioned her here with the Elders and most of the Jonin. She confessed to the charges," proceeded Lady Tsunade, continuing where Kakashi left off.

Neji clenched his fists. Was she really—?

"Her punishment," Tsunade went on, "is death."

Neji gaped, looking from Lady Tsunade to Saya, who had her head lowered. The punishment was appropriate . . . but still, Saya was his teammate, however traitorous she turned out to be. Neji held his tongue against this, though.

"Her execution is scheduled for the end of the week," said Tsunade, looking at Saya with disgust.

With that, everyone was dismissed, Kakashi and Guy-sensei leading Saya out of the room to be held in a pending cell. Neji left last, almost stumbling down the stairway. TenTen and Lee were waiting for him at the bottom.


	21. The Truth

21.

Neji almost regretted coming to see her. It was strange in this new atmosphere. Closed in, dark. Neji shifted his eyes to Saya, crouched in the cell, watching him slowly. Her stance was yielding. Neji sat across from her, and the guard that had let him in left.

"Why did you come here, Neji? It's done," Saya told him quietly.

Neji looked at her.

"Why did you do it? How could you betray us?"

Saya glanced at him.

"I'm a spy from the Land of Stone, Neji. It's my job to betray people. Except . . . I got caught."

"Why did you pick the Village Hidden in the Leaves? What have we done to the Land of Stone?"

"I personally did not pick it. My employers did."

"Well, what do your employers have against our village?"

"They want to destroy you."

Neji gaped at her.

"Why?" he demanded.

Saya half-shrugged.

"I suppose they think you're too powerful. And they know Sasuke Uchiha is from this land. They want secrets on the Genin and other ranked shinobi so they can train harder and take you down easily when it comes to it."

Neji thought about this for a second before moving on.

"When were you employed?"

"Two years ago."

"You were young," commented Neji.

Saya nodded.

"Yes, in my village, we graduate earlier from our form of the Academy."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"You said before that women weren't allowed to become shinobi."

Saya's face adopted a regretful look, and her eyes were downcast.

"I lied."

Neji stared at her.

"You lied?"

Saya gave a quick nod.

"I think you had better tell me everything," said Neji, watching Saya carefully.

Saya glanced at Neji before starting.

"I _am_ a shinobi. Women _are_ allowed in my village to become ninja. In my village, we are put into our Academy early in our age, and waste no time in training so we can graduate earlier. I am part of a team. I was with my teammates and sensei for a year before they separated us. I awoke one night to screams and my teammate, Hikaru, pounding on my door and saying that Takeshi-sensei was dead. They killed him, I know they did. And ruthlessly, too. We weren't even allowed to go to the funeral!" At this, Saya had started crying. She struggled to contain herself.

"Anyway," she continued, "Hikaru and Shin were everything after Takeshi-sensei was murdered. They held me together, but our time together was short because they, my employers, separated us. The organization that we were inducted in against our will was harsher than the regular shinobi training. It was called Lotus. Much like the old Root operation here in Konoha, Neji. It was formed by the same creator, Danzo, except that this organization was completely separated from shinobi and the Academy. There at Lotus, we learned intense techniques and situations. Espionage, assassination, and military operations were the key figures in what we learned. Lotus also focused heavily on emotion. We trained and sparred against each other, and if we showed emotion, we were punished. Unfortunately, because Shin, Hikaru, and I were inducted after we'd grown up like normal kids, it was harder for us to eliminate emotion when we got to Lotus. Eventually, when our employers felt like we had mastered the things required, we were given a mission that was very important to them. We, the elite of Lotus, were to infiltrate villages all over and bring back their secrets. I was assigned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My task of getting in wouldn't be so hard. Konoha's security is somewhat lesser than other villages; it's much more accepting than say, the Land of Rain. Anyway, if we failed, our families would die."

"Your family is under threat?"

Saya nodded slightly.

"Yes. If we don't report our information at the assigned times, or we're found out, or run away, they kill our family."

Neji gazed at Saya.

"Your family will be killed because we discovered you?"

"Yes."

Neji's mind was racing.

"They used your family as leverage," he concluded, comprehension dawning.

Saya nodded.

"I'm sorry," said Neji regretfully, thinking hard.

Saya laughed, something she hadn't done truthfully in a long time.

"Neji, there's no need for you to be sorry. Thankfully, I will be dead before my family, so the pain won't be much longer to endure."

Neji stared at her before saying with a hard voice, "Saya. . . ."

"Don't call me that!" she shot, laughter being replaced by anger etched on her face.

Neji looked at her curiously.

"Saya isn't your name?"

"No. I lied about my name, to find it harder for someone who would want to follow up on me. My real name is Akane Hayashi."

Neji looked at her, frowning.

"So everything you told me was a lie," Neji reasoned, not helping a little anger come through in his face and voice.

Akane thought for a second.

"Yes, except the part about me not having a father, and the conversation I had with you and TenTen about my village."

Neji thought about this for a while before saying, "You said before that assassination was a part of your training at Lotus. . . Were you required to kill us?"

Akane looked down.

"If it was necessary to complete my mission."

"Would you have killed us?" asked Neji quietly.

Akane looked up at him.

"I don't know. It wouldn't have been a problem before I met you; I would have killed you without a second thought. But now . . . I've grown attached. I shouldn't have let it happen, but this village has been everything that I've never had. Even though I love it here, I don't deserve this village's kindness. Now, the only comfort for me is to die quickly, so the pain of what I've done will no longer reign me."

Neji stared at Akane for a long time before standing, and walking as if to leave. Neji paused in the cell's doorway.

"How long were you to study us?" he asked, turning back to her.

"A year," said Akane quietly.

Neji gave a curt nod, and left.


	22. Surprising the Scapegoat

22.

Akane waited in ready anticipation for her execution that Friday. Neji was her last and only visitor, but she had certainly not expected to be visited by anyone else in the village; they all hated her by now. All she had to do now was wait it out. Akane wouldn't deny it, it was hard. Death seemed to beckon to her now, but it was just flirtation, always out of reach. Yes, she would extensively miss Shin and Hikaru, but they would get along without her. . . . If they survived.

* * *

Friday came along slowly, and the creeping day proceeded even slower. Akane didn't have a clock in her cell, so she could only tell what time it was by the sun glaring through the window. Noon passed, and still no one had come to retrieve her. Akane decided to ask one of the guards standing at her cell door.

"Excuse me," she started, "my execution was scheduled for morning. Has the date been changed?"

"No," came the guard's gruff answer. "As far as we know, your execution was canceled."

Akane stared at the wall opposite her cell. _What?_

"Oh. Thank you," she told the guard absentmindedly, and turned to go sit near the window.

"Someone should send for you soon to explain," the guard added grudgingly.

Akane smiled a little and thanked him again before continuing on to the window to sulk in the beautiful, glaring sunshine.

* * *

The guard was right. Two days after Akane's scheduled execution, a Chunin came and retrieved her. Once more, Akane was brought to the Fifth Hokage's office. There were no Elders there today. Just Akane, Lady Tsunade, and Might Guy. Akane assumed that Guy was there as a witness. You know, in case she "accidentally" killed Lady Tsunade or some stupid reason like that.

Akane sat down in front of Lady Tsunade, noting that she had not been bound. Were they idiots? A few days ago she was public enemy number one! Now they had decided to not hold her in high security? _Foolish people_, thought Akane, even though she wouldn't try anything anyway.

"It was not my suggestion to rescind your execution," started Tsunade, looking down at Akane sternly.

Akane's face took on anger. Who had dared to—?!

"That," continued Lady Tsunade, "you owe to Neji Hyuga."

Akane gaped at her.

"What?!"

Tsunade half-nodded.

"Yes, he came to me early Friday and argued, quite hard actually, for me to repeal your execution. I must say, I was surprised."

Akane's mind was racing. _Why would Neji do that for me? I betrayed him, and the whole village! I don't deserve __**this**__!_

Tsunade continued on.

"Instead, your punishment will be less severe. Alienation for two or more years, depending on your cooperation."

Akane stared in shock at Tsunade. This punishment was even worse. And she would be all alone, left to her demeaning mind.

"That's not necessary. I'm fully capable of taking my previous punishment," Akane told Tsunade earnestly.

Tsunade looked at Akane curiously.

"I _won't_ change my mind. The decision has already been made." Tsunade paused before continuing, "Akane, why are so intent on dying? After you make it through your punishment, you're free to go and make a new life for yourself. Without all of these past events."

Akane said nothing, looking at the floor.

"Besides, what would your death give us? A brief feeling of self-accomplishment? A sense of fleeting rightness? I feel better knowing that you'll actually learn a lesson than for you to die in vain."

Akane glanced up at her. Did the Fifth Hokage really—?

Tsunade indicated to Guy that he could escort Akane out.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning," Lady Tsunade said firmly, as Guy exited with Akane.


	23. IOUs

_I reposted all of this, because I needed to change the title, and fix some things that were necessary to the sequel._

_But this is the last chapter of Hidden. :) :(_

_It's really bitter sweet, for me._

_So, yeah. Review!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I assure you, I wouldn't be writing FanFictions about it.

* * *

23.

All of the shinobi woke early to watch the traitor leave. Her story had spread throughout the ranks, and even though they pitied her, most still disliked what she had done. Akane was led down the main street in the village by two Jonin. The village stood on either sides, watching her in almost silence.

It was almost two hours before they reached the shore: Akane had to travel on a ship before she could reach the site of her isolation. Team Guy and some of the other teams were waiting on the hill overlooking the dock. The two Jonin allowed Akane to stop and say goodbye to them; they moved a fair distance away for privacy, as did TenTen, Lee, and Guy-sensei. Akane stood facing Neji, her back turned away from the ship. She eyed him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Neji. I was prepared to take the punishment first given to me. You should have let it be."

Neji watched Akane carefully, but didn't say anything.

"You have nothing to say to me?" said Akane, a flash of old anger crossing her face.

"You owe me now," said Neji quietly, cutting through her rant.

Akane stopped mid-sentence and looked at Neji.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I saved your life. If we ever meet again, and I somehow become endangered, you owe me."

Akane stared at Neji, surprised.

"Hmph. Neji Hyuga, always one step ahead of everyone else," muttered Akane loudly enough for Neji to hear her, smiling wryly. "Do you ever get tired of it?"

Neji didn't answer, just flicked his gaze to the awaiting ship. Akane noticed and took a step backward, moving her eyes to the rest of her ex-team.

"Goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again, when circumstances are . . . better," said Akane to TenTen, Lee, and Guy.

They nodded to her. The two Jonin came forward and started to lead Akane to the ship, down the hill. Guy-sensei and Lee started back towards the village to train, leaving just TenTen and Neji; the other teams had already left. TenTen came to Neji's side, looking at the ship before training her eyes to Neji.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" she asked him quietly.

Neji didn't answer, just kept looking at the ship. TenTen had expected as much. She reached out and squeezed his hand. She waited until Neji was ready to go. Akane's ship was gone completely from the horizon before Neji and TenTen started the walk back to the village.

End. For Now.

* * *

_:D Didn't see that coming, didja? :D :D :D_

_Okay! I posted the sequel: Revealed!!_

_Da-da-da-da!_

_Here's the link:_ _http: / www dot _fanfiction _dot_ net/s/4450035/1/Revealed. _But of course, without the spaces._

_Muahahahaha!_

_Yay! Now go start that one. ;D_


End file.
